You Make Me Different
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Paralai! Lets say, that only days away from Rikku and Gippals wedding, Baralai and Paine get to be the groomsmen, and bridesmaid. Basically Paine and Baralai get caught up in it all. But,I'm sorry I suck at summarys. FIrst FFX2 fic. R&R. Mentions of Y&T.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's Sunday, and, I've been thinking a lot about Paralai fic, I may not even post this on fanfiction, that hasn't been decided. I don't know. Cause, the thing is, even though I've wrote 17-ish stories for** **a different show** **I'm nervous about this one. Oh well, oh one more thing, special thanks to my good friend Becky, for somewhat swaying me to Paine and Baralai fics. Here we go...**

**Paine's POV**

Sometimes, I wonder, what would my life have been like, without my participation in the Crimson Squad, or the Gullwings. Would I be a different person?Would it change who I was, or who I am? All the people I've met, the things I've seen. Would I even be here today? I laid back, letting the thoughts evaporate in the heat of the Besaid sun. My feet dangled in the water, feeling the light coolness sway around my ankles. Rikku had made me put on some relatively normal clothes, claiming that I wasn't walking around on a beautiful summer day in my Warrior Dressphere. I had to admit though, I felt some relief, not fighting for my life all the time, instead, soaking up sun, letting the light breeze take me away from it all. Then, the sun vanished. I opened one eye, and surprisingly saw Baralai. I shot up like a rocket.

"Hello Paine, wonderful day, no?" he asked me in obvious appreciation to the day

Baralai, the one person I knew I would be different without. The one person, that fate and the Crimson Squad, had brought us together. He did make a difference to me. The one person, that made my guard collapse, without even trying. When I was around him, the secretive Paine disappeared, and the open-book Paine came out. We could have long conversations about nothing of relevance, or we would talk about growing politics in Bevelle, something Baralai obviously was interested in.

"Paine," he asked again, shaking me from my thoughts. His face held concern. "Are you okay? You seemed like you were a thousand miles away just now."

I forced a smile. "No, I was just...thinking. But, why are you here, why aren't you in Bevelle?"

"I wouldn't want to miss my best friends upcoming wedding would I?"

I had to stop myself from smacking myself on the forehead. Of course, he was here for Gippal and Rikku's wedding. How could I forget that fact so easily. And that I was going to have to wear a bridesmaid dress. "Oh, yeah the wedding." I said, trying to sound a little excited.

"Would you like to walk to the village with me?" He asked, smiling. "I have to get fitted for a tux."

I laughed. Something I rarely did, he could make happen. As long as Rikku didn't put Baralai and my happy mood together, I was fine. I didn't need her trying something stupid to push us together. Yuna, even if she noticed something, she would keep quiet, she knew how Rikku was. Besides, now that Tidus was back, Yuna barely took her eyes away from him. Rikku said that it was because she was still a little afraid he would disappear again. I looked up, seeing Baralai waiting for an answer. God, I need to stop thinking so much.

"Sure," I said, dusting some sand off of the capris Rikku had gave me.

We started walking away from the beach, up the green slopes, and over the bridges lining the waterfalls. We walked in comfortable silence, passing the old ruins, finally reaching the downward slope into Besaid. Baralai looked at what I guessed was the scenery of Besaid. He didn't say anything, but just kept walking. Soon we were at the entrance to Besaid. Before I could say anything, Rikku came running in front of me.

"Paine, we need to get a dress for you! You've been putting it off for too long. The wedding is in 4 days!"

I ran a hand through my hair. Glancing at Baralai, I saw him giving me a sympathetic smile. He started to wave goodbye, and walk away, but Rikku saw him.

"Oh, no you don't mister! You need to get your tux fitted, don't think you can get out of it."

He stepped back, eying Rikku. But, wisely put his hands up in defeat. He knew better to mess with Rikku when she was post-marriage crazy. "Okay, okay, I'm not going anywhere."

Rikku smiled sweetly. "Good Baralai, if only Paine," she said shooting me a death glare, "could be so cooperative. Like Yuna too," she added.

"Im sorry I can't be like Yuna okay, but you know that Tidus is going to propose to her any day now. She's only to happy to do what you say," I said a-matter-a-factly.

"What am I too happy to do?" Yuna said, walking up behind me, with her hand in Tidus's.

Rikku grinned in satisfaction. "To do wh-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I interrupted. "Nothing, just..uh...wedding talk." I said.

Yuna smiled, and with her hand still in Tidus's, turned to Rikku. "Do you need help with anything, Rikku?"

Rikku smiled at her cousin. "Tie up Brother after the vows, so he doesn't get drunk at the wedding reception."

Everyone laughed. "I'm on it," Tidus said a grin on his face. Yuna just shook her head, and with a roll of her eyes, was leading Tidus away.

I sighed. That was a little close. I glanced at Rikku. "Let's see the dress," I said in defeat, as I glanced at Baralai's smirking face.

&&&

How was that? Hopefully good. But, if your reading this it means I posted it. Well, I just hope you like it. That's all. And if not, back to RaiKim fics. So, I hope you liked it. How many times have I said that?

-RaiKimLover


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks _so_ much for the reviews. I was really nervous, like mega-nervous, and I couldn't go online for like a week. And I was like oh crap, it probably sucked. But apparently not. Thanks Chibi Paine and Becky. Oh and when I said post-wedding, I meant pre-wedding.**

**Sorry.**

**Sierra**

Paine's POV

I stood on the small platform, watching as the dressmaker stuck needles in various places on the ocean blue dress Rikku had chosen for the bridesmaids. I shuddered at the thought of what they would've looked like in pink. Good thing I had talked Rikku out of it. I looked down at myself, and then in the mirror, and I had to admit I looked actually nice. The dress was strapless and flowing, swaying with each step I took. I really liked it actually. Not that I would let Rikku know that. I wondered how Baralai looked in his tuxedo, which I knew he was getting fitted for right now. The dressmaker stood backed, obviously impressed with her work. She declared it perfect, and I was just about to step off the platform, when Baralai walked in. I immediately froze, then notice he was in his tuxedo. I watched as is eyes went down my body and then coming back to rest on my face.

"Paine...," he whispered, so quietly I strained to hear him.

I smiled at him some of my courage coming back. This was the first time I had seen Baralai speechless. It was kinda scary.

"You..." He paused for a second, then his voice stronger he started again. "You look beautiful."

I had to force myself to not drop my jaw in awe. "You...you think so?"

He smiled gently at me. "You do, you really do."

You look great too," I said, unable to think of a better compliment.

"Excuse me," the dressmaker cut in. "I'm all finished, you can take off the dress now."

"Oh, okay. Baralai, I'll see you later okay?"

"Sure, just don't forget about the _mandatory _picnic that Rikku arranged today."

"That's today?"

"Yeah, it is, we have to be there soon."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Are you going to be long? Because if you aren't then I'll wait for you outside."

"No, no," I said hastily. "I won't be long."

"Okay, I'll be outside." He gave me a small wave and walked out.

I ran into the changing room, and changed back into the clothes Rikku had lent me. I looked in the mirror, and concluding that I was ready, walked calmly outside. Baralai was waiting as promised.

He smiled at me, and we began walking. I saw Yuna, and waved her over. She was dressed casually in shorts and a tank.

"Hi guys, heading to the picnic?" Yuna asked.

We both nodded.

"Do you mind if Tidus and I walked with you?"

"No, It's fine. But where is Tidus?" I really wanted to be alone with Baralai, but if Yuna thought that, she might get suspicious.

"Tidus, well, he was here? We were about to start walking to the beach, but Rikku pulled me aside, and when I came back he was gone."

Baralai smiled. Like he knew something no one else did. "I think he was talking with Gippal actually... Oh, there he is." Baralai said pointing behind Yuna.

Tidus walked over, putting his hand in Yuna's. "Ready?"

Yuna visibly relaxed. "Yeah, you two ready?"

"Lets go," I said.

"Or we'll be late." Baralai finished.

We all started walking. Basically making small talk. Yuna talking to me about the dresses. And Baralai and Tidus joking about Gippal being the first one to be married. Eventually, the beach was in sight, and when Rikku saw us, she walked over.

"Your all late," she accused.

"Sorry, It was my fault, I held Paine and Baralai up," Yuna said.

"Oh, okay then. Well, everything is set up, it's a beautiful day, not windy or anything."

"Can we eat?" Tidus asked.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Men. Yeah, sure go ahead."

"All right. Let's go Yuna."

Yuna shook her head, but followed him.

"Shall we?" Baralai asked.

"Sure." We both walked over to the table. Yuna, Tidus, and Gippal were already seated. I sat to the left of Yuna, and Baralai sat down next to me. Whether it was polite or because he wanted to I wondered. Foods lay on the picnic table. Watermelons, apples, oranges, sandwiches, chips and..champagne?

"This must be some picnic. It even has champagne." I said

Rikku sat down next to Gippal, smiling up at him. "Well, of course, were all in a celebrating mood aren't we?"

"I guess." I said, as Rikku poured everyone flutes of champagne.

"So," Baralai started as I took a sip of champagne, "are you going to walk down the aisle with me?"

I choked on my champagne, swallowing hard and starting to cough. "What!" I said when the coughing stopped. I only then realized that everyone at the table was staring at me.

Baralai ignored the stares. "During the ceremony, will you walk down the aisle with me?"

Duh. Thats what he meant. Like the bridesmaid and the groomsmen. Walking down the aisle in pairs. I mentally slapped myself. I thought he mean 'marry me'. Thats how out of it I was. "Uh-uh-um...sure." I said quickly trying to pull the spotlight off of me.

Baralai smiled like nothing had happened. "Thanks."

I smiled slightly. Looking at Yuna, I saw her smile softly at me, and discreetly knock over her champagne cup, spilling champagne throughout the table. Yuna jumped away from the table apologizing, and when no one was looking, I mouthed 'thank you'. Yuna only smiled at me, and helped clean up the table.

Couple of hours later

It was dark by time the picnic was over. Yuna and Tidus had left and Rikku and Gippal were cleaning up after refusing countless offers to help them.

"Wanna leave," Baralai asked me.

I was a little tired. "Sure."

Walking away from the beach, we walked as the moon as our only light. I wondered if this walk would pass in silence. But then Baralai spoke up.

"Did you know Tidus is going to propose to Yuna?"

I stopped walking. "When! I mean I knew he would eventually. But..."

"You know how Tidus was 'talking to Gippal'?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, me, Rikku, and Gippal arranged that. You know how Yuna is now, always thinking something is going to happen to Tidus. She rarely leaves his side. So Rikku took Yuna aside to look at her wedding dress again. And Gippal took Tidus to buy her a engagement ring."

We were back now, reaching the inn were I was staying. "Thats great." I said, sincerely happy for Yuna.

Baralai smiled at me, opening the inn door for me. "See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," I said, walking in "Bye.

"Bye Paine," Baralai said and slowly turned to leave.

I walked to my room, and slowly shut the door, putting my back against the wood, and sliding down. I really was happy for Yuna, and Rikku too. But now I was the only Gullwings that was truly alone.

Wow, almost four pages. Nice job me! Hope you guys liked that chapter. Poor Paine. She's not alone. She has Baralai, she just doesn't realized it. Love is blind, I guess. But, it doesn't matter. Update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I'm writing this chap. on Easter so, I have some free-time, I'm going to see how long I can make it.** **But as always, thanks a lot. For the reviews that is.**

**Sierra**

Countdown to Wedding - 3 Days - Paine's POV

I woke up, pulling the covers over my head, trying to escape the sunlight filtering in from the window. Another day, more disappointment. I was just about to go into the bathroom, when I heard a knock at my door. I frowned, puzzled. It was early, not even 10:00 at least. I walked over to the door, opened it, and was pushed back in by Rikku, with Yuna slowly walking in and closing the door after her.

"What is this," I asked, rubbing my eyes. Looking at Yuna, I saw that she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Wanna tell me what's up with you and Baralai?" Rikku asked me, a smirk on her face.

"Nothing is going on." I said, lying perfectly.

"Painey, Painey, Painey, you should know that you can't lie to your best friends." Rikku said ignoring my statement.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said, trying to be indifferent.

"Oh, really. I think you do. I saw Yuna's little slip with the champagne. And when you almost killed yourself choking on the champagne when Baralai made that little sentence about 'walking down the aisle'."

I looked at Yuna, who muttered an apology, and that she had tried to stop Rikku from coming.

"It's okay Yuna, you were just trying to help.' I told her, smiling at her to let her know it really was okay.

'Hey, wait! Yunie didn't do anything wrong, I made her come." Rikku protested at seeing her cousin down.

"What do you want Rikku?" I asked, quickly tiring of this early-morning tirade.

Her face softened. "Painey, Yuna and I love you, were your best friends. We want to see you happy." She paused for a second before asking, "do you like Baralai?"

Rikku saying that made me realize that I didn't just like Baralai, I loved him. He mattered to me. And, it made me happy to know that my friends all cared so much. "No Rikku, I don't like him, I love him," I said, truthfully, trying to stop my emotions from flooding into my words.

"Oh, Painey! I'm so happy!" Rikku screamed.

"Shh! Keep it down, people might still be slee-", but I was cut off by Rikku, who now was jumping up and down like a maniac, clapping her hands in Rikku fashion. She turned to Yuna, and smiled. Then she turned to me. "You have to tell him."

"What! No!" I said, trying to close the subject.

"Come on! What the point if you don't?"

"No!" I said, trying to sound definite.

"Pretty pretty please with cherries on t-" She started.

"Rikku," I warned in a voice she knew far too well.

Rikku slumped her head down. "Fine, don't," she muttered, disappointment filling her words.

I sighed. Rikku had to realize that not everyone could end up happy like her and Gippal, or Yuna and Tidus.

Yuna smiled softly at me, watching Rikku walk out. She turned to go too. 'Paine, just follow your heart." And then she was gone.

I sat on the bed, wondering what I should do. I loved Baralai. I really did. But, I loved him enough to let him go. To let him be happy. I wouldn't risk the friendship I had made with him in the Crimson Squad. Just because I loved him. It seemed selfish. I needed to be alone. Well, semi-alone. Digging through my pack, I grabbed my Trainer Dressphere, and walked out the door.

Path to the Beach - Besaid Ruins

I sat down on a piece of ruin, from how long ago. Just seeing it, reminded me of the destruction Sin had caused. Like everyone else, I had feared Sin, like everyone else until Yuna stopped it. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I quickly changed into my Trainer's sphere. Immediately after, my pheasant, Flurry, flew down from the sky, coming to rest on my hand. I stroked the birds wings, feeling comfort as the bird put it's beak in my hair. Still petting Flurry, I didn't realize I was talking to him.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, what can I really do? I can risk a lot. But thats the only way I see it. I love him, I really do. Just, I just don't know." Realizing that I was talking to a bird, I shut up. "I'm telling a bird my problems. Great. Like there's not enough problems in my life already." I was about to change out of my Trainer's Dressphere when someone called my name.

"Paine," a voice I knew far too well, called from behind me. I turned, knowing it was Baralai.

He smiled when he saw me. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning."

_Why?_ I said a different answer though. "Around."

He looked more closely at me. "What Dressphere is that? I've never seen that one before. You looked really pretty."

Stop it. Please. I don't know what to make of your compliments. Are you just being nice. Do you mean anything by it at all? "Trainer." I mumbled.

"I like it a lot."

I couldn't take it any more. It was like he was doing this to torture me. I did something I've never done to him before. I yelled at him. "Stop messing with my feelings!" I screamed so loud, Flurry flew off my arm into the sky.

I didn't bother to look at his face. So, I ran. All the way back to the Inn and into my room. I felt the hot tears falling down my face. I rarely cried. Only when my parents were killed by Sin. And some other choice times. Like seeing them in the Farplane. But none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was Baralai. He was so confusing. He compliments me. And, it doesn't even seem to know he's doing it. It wasn't fair. I felt like screaming. Long ago, I learned to hide my feelings. And this was no exception. I let the emotions fill my thoughts. Trying to fight back the hurt. I just couldn't understand. I decided that I was officially sick. I got back into the bed, still in my Trainer's Dressphere. I lay there for who knows how long.

A knock at the door jilted me from my attempts at sleep.

"Paine...?" I knew it was Baralai. I decided not to answer.

"Paine. I know your in there. What's wrong?" his voice somewhat muffled from behind the wood. Even then, I could still hear the concern in his voice.

"Just go away!" I said.

"Why won't you tell me?" At that, I felt worse. I mean, I told Baralai everything. I always did. And now, I couldn't.

"Just go away!" I repeated.

I heard him sigh. And then, I heard his shoes making a soft noise on the wood. He was gone. And so was my chance to tell him. I realized then that I was having a pity-party. But then again, it doesn't matter. I think I deserve it.

Couple of hours later Rikku knocked at the door. I didn't answer. Yuna came to the door later, after Rikku, I pretended I wasn't there. Then Baralai came again.

"Paine, If I have to, I'm going to stay here all night. You have to come out eventually. And you will talk to me.

Part of me wanted to scream at him: Why do you care? But even then, I knew he was right. I _would_ have to come out eventually. I was just denying the inevitable.

---

3 and 1/4 pages. I've realized that as I've progressed as a writer, my chapters get longer and longer. Which makes me happy. And hopefully you as well. But, whatever, I'm still a little overexcited about my success with my XS story...

-RKL!


	4. Chapter 4

2 Days Till the Wedding - Paine's POV

I quietly got out of my bed, and walking lightly over to the door, I bent down, and saw Baralai's sleeping body. Quickly changing, I opened the door, as quietly as I could, praying I wouldn't creak. And thankfully, it didn't. Baralai was sleeping, on the carpet right in front of my room. The thought made me want to laugh. Covering my mouth with my hand, I shut the door, stepped over him, and walked out of the Inn. I wondered what Yuna and Rikku were thinking right now. Almost immediately after that thought, I saw Yuna, sitting with Tidus on the temple steps. When she saw me, she said something to Tidus and ran over.

"Paine, what happened yesterday? Baralai said you weren't opening the door."

"I wasn't," I said.

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm just sick of it. We're tip-toeing around the issue. I mean, he compliments me and I can't tell if he's just be nice, or if he means it. It's really confusing."

Yuna thought it over for a second. "Well, why don't we ask someone." Turning around, she motioned for Tidus to come over. He got up and came over to us.

"Hey Paine." Tidus said.

"Hey. I don't see why we need him though."

"Did I do something wrong?" Tidus asked looking to Yuna.

She shook her head. "No, we need some advice. If your best friend compliments you, calls you...what again Paine?"

"Beautiful and pretty," I mumbled.

"...Beautiful and pretty, would you say that he was just being nice, or that he liked her?"

"Um...I guess it depends..." he said uncertainly.

"No it doesn't." Yuna said, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay. It depends on who it is."

"How does it depend?" Yuna asked.

"Well, Yuna is my best friend, and I love her too, but I wouldn't compliment another girl like that unless I liked her."

Yuna smiled at him. "Okay, so lets say we were talking about Baralai."

"Baralai complimenting Paine? That's easy. He likes you, no question. He doesn't compliment people lightly."

"Thanks Tidus," I said.

"Hey, how did you get out of your room? Wasn't he sitting there?" Tidus asked.

"He was sleeping."

He laughed. "He would, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, now I have to go face Rikku."

"No, you don't actually. Rikku thought you were sick. At least thats what Baralai and I told her." Yuna said.

"That's good." I said relieved.

"Paine, you know that yo have to see him eventually. Your just putting it off." Yuna said softly.

I frowned. "I know, but I'll put it off for as long as I can."

"Do what you wanna do. I'll see you later okay?" Yuna said, turning to Tidus.

"Yeah, thanks for not telling Rikku."

"Your welcome." She said smiling.

"And, uh, good luck." Tidus said.

"With what?" I asked.

He pointed behind me, and I didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Bye Paine," they said.

"Bye," I murmured.

Then they were gone. And I had to face him. I debated walking away. Before I could decide, I knew he was right behind me.

"Paine, what the heck happened yesterday?" He asked as I turned around to face him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad, I want to know."

"Nothing. I was just in...a bad mood."

"No you weren't, you were fine until I started talking to you. Come on Paine, tell me whats wrong. Your acting really weird."

"I usually am weird." I said.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," he said to me.

"Then how do you mean it?" I asked. "I just don't get you."

"What do you mean. Were best friends." he said.

"Just forget it, its not important."

"Apparently it is."

"No it's not. Can you just leave me alone?" I wanted to be with him, but it was too hard.

"I slept outside your door. I'm not leaving you alone. Not ever."

"See, there you go again." I said.

"What."

"The 'not ever' thing."

"I mean it."

"Let's just forget I ever said anything yesterday."

"Will you still be mad at me?"

"I never was. I was confused."

"About?"

"Just forget it...please?" I said softer.

"Okay. Okay. But are we still friends?"

"Definitely."

"What were you, Tidus and Yuna talking about earlier?"

I laughed. "Stuff."

"Hmm, I'll have to ask Tidus."

"NO!" I screamed.

Baralai looked at me, shocked by my outburst probably.

"I mean, um, no. It was just stuff. Nothing important."

"Whatever you say."

"Oh crap, here comes Rikku. I have to go. Cya later."

"Um, okay. Bye."

I ran over to Rikku before she could get any closer to him. I didn't need her to slip in front of him.

I might just have to deal with her after all.

--

Yes, I'm well aware that chapter sucked. I did write it around midnight. But that's no excuse. I know that was just basically dialogue. Sorry. Maybe it was a good chapter, or maybe it wasn't. That's your decision.

-RKL!


	5. Chapter 5

Just to let everyone know, I'm writing this chapter during my two hour school delay, because my school is being dumb, and not canceling school even though were in the middle of a flood warning. Then, if the dam breaks, everyone in Schoharie Valley is in trouble. I cannot believe it's snowing in the middle of April.

--

- 1 Day Till The Wedding -

So as it turned out, I didn't have to face Rikku after all. She honestly did believe that I was sick. Even though I wasn't. I was also glad that Baralai didn't push the subject of me not telling him why I flipped out on him yesterday. I couldn't help it. I mean, I had a right didn't I? Ohh, all this thinking was making my head hurt. Particularly about Baralai. And the worst part. Only one more day till Baralai left. Back to Bevelle, and sadly, out of my life again. And here I was, just letting him go too. Why couldn't I deal with him, with the same bravery and courage that shone when I fought fiends? It was like, somehow, I wasn't aloud to be happy. Even though I wanted with all my heart what Yuna and Rikku. Basically, they had found they're other half. Inwardly sighing, I got up from my towel on the beach, and began walking back to the village.

General POV

"We need to step in," Rikku said to Tidus, Yuna, and Gippal, sitting in Rikku's house.

"But, Paine won't let us. You know it." Yuna protested.

"Paine doesn't have to, we're doing what right. Gippal did you ask Baralai how he feel about Paine?" Rikku continued.

"Uh-no."

"Well do it. We can't wait for ever. By the way, go ask him."

"Come on Ri-"

"Now." Rikku said strictly.

"Okay, okay." Gippal walked out of the room, defeated.

"Rikku, we're interfering where we don't belong." Yuna said softly.

"Yunie, we're not going to let Paine-"

"Or Baralai," Tidus interjected.

"Or Baralai ruin their lives because they can't tell each other how they feel."

"Fine." Yuna said stubbornly. "But your taking the blame."

"When it works you'll want to take all the credit."

Tidus raised his hand.

"What Tidus?"

"Uh, about Baralai, how are you so sure that he likes Paine?"

"I know. Believe me."

"Okay."

"Now, what the heck is taking Gippal so long?" Rikku asked. She wanted this plan to get into action.

--

Meanwhile...Back with Gippal...

"Uh, hey Baralai, whatcha doin?" Gippal asked, not certain how to bring up Paine.

"Just throwing rocks at that tree?" He said, sullenly.

He seemed sad, not a good sign. "You okay man?"

Baralai snapped to attention, like he just noticed Gippal was there. "Yeah, I'm...fine."

"Baralai, you know how I'm getting married, and so is Tidus and Yuna, and you know Nooj is already married to LeBlanc..."

Baralai lowered his head. "Rub it in."

"I was just saying, I'm worried about you man. None of us ever see you, your always in Bevelle, being all Praetor-like, and we all wonder whats up."

"It's...it's hard to explain."

"I doubt it, I've watched Rikku tell me some pretty bizarre things..."

"I can't be here."

"Why?"

"Because...because..."

"Of Paine." Gippal guessed.

Baralai turned to him and studied him for a moment. "Who told you that?"

"I guessed, man, I'm your best friend, you can't keep nothing from me. Hell, I bet even Tidus guessed."

Baralai looked alarmed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, I think it is, course, Rikku and Yuna are to nice to try and embarrass you by bringing it up."

"Does-does...Paine know?"

"That's your decision."

"I love her Gippal, I don't know how to tell her. She makes me feel...so...so..."

"Different."

"Yeah, I...I guess. It's just, I can barely talk to her anymore without her blowing up on me."

Gippal smiled. It was going to work out. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

Gippal laughed lightly. "You'll see."

–

Later...

"Ha, this is going to be _so_ awesome. Paine's going to have her happily ever after." Rikku said excitedly, preparing for the party that was going on tonight to congratulate her.

Gippal kissed her softly on the cheek. "One of your plans actually worked."

"What! You big meanie. I resent that you know."

Gippal shook his head. "Here comes Yuna and Paine, I'll see you later okay?"

Rikku smiled. But then got strict. "Do. Not. Get. Drunk. I will kill you if your hungover on our wedding."

Kissing her again, he promised her he wouldn't get drunk. "See ya. Hi Yuna, Paine," he said as he walked out the door as they came in.

"Hi, bye Gippal," Yuna said.

Paine simply nodded.

Once Gippal was gone, Rikku grabbed a bottle of wine. Pouring all of them a glass, Rikku prepared a toast. "To me." She began. "No, just kidding. To us, the Winsome Threesome. Best friends forever. And, I lied. Congrats to me, being the first to marry and all."

Yuna slapped her playfully on the arm. "Rikku, sit down, your making an idiot of yourself."

Rikku laughed. "We'll see."

Oh yes we will.

--

Even Later...

"Bye Rikku, Paine." Yuna said walking out the door.

"Bye," they said simultaneously.

Yuna took Tidus's hand, from where he was standing at the door of Rikku's house.

Rikku quietly pusher Paine to the side of them. Soon they we're out of sight. "Rikku, what the heck are you doing?"

"Shh! Just follow me."

Walking around some huts, and the hotel, they soon were a little distance away from Yuna and Tidus. They were standing at the golden circle in the middle of town.

Then Baralai and Gippal came up from behind Rikku and Paine. "Did we miss it," Gippal asked, in a whisper.

"No, shut-up. Listen."

"What are we doing?" Yuna's voice softly drifted from her place next to Tidus.

"Remember when I first saw you summon your first Aeon?" Tidus said in a soft voice.

"Of course, the guy who just walked into the Chamber of Trials, because even though you didn't know me, you wanted to make sure I was okay. So breaking a lotta rules, you just came in. Disturb all Yevon why don't you. The priest totally flipped."

Tidus laughed. "Yeah. That. Anyways, it was the first time I really saw you. So I thought this would be a good spot."

Yuna tilted her head. "For what?"

Putting his hand in his coat pocket, he pulled out a velvet box. And then he bent down on one knee.

"Oh. My. God." Yuna murmured.

"Yuna," he said flipping open the velvet box, "I love you. Will you marry me?" He said, his voice so soft that almost none of the quiet spectators heard him.

Yuna covered her mouth with her hands. "I love you too. Yes. Yes, I will marry you Tidus." Carefully he slipped the diamond ring on her finger.

Standing up, he hugged her, then kissed her softly on the lips. "You can come out now." Tidus said turning to the building where they were all hiding.

All four walked out.

"What the..." Yuna said.

"We, kinda helped him plan it." Rikku said.

"Tidus, how do you always know someone is around?" Gippal asked.

Tidus smirked. "I was a guardian remember? I was good at it. I had to protect Yuna."

"You weren't just good at it. You were my favorite guardian." Yuna said.

"See what I mean. Her favorite." Tidus said, wrapping his hand around Yuna's shoulder.

"Well I'm going to be the first to say it. Congratulations Tidus, Yuna." Baralai said.

More congratulations followed. Smiled all around. Except someone.

"Yeah, congratulations," Paine muttered, walking dejectedly back to her hotel.

--

Poor Painey. I've said it a gazillion times, and you know it right Becky? Anyways, only tears one more chapter to go... Breaks out in full sobs No, completely kidding there will be more. If this story was any good that is, unlike some peoples awesomer stories.

-RKL!


	6. Chapter 6

Well fanfiction is still not working! So, despite the facts that no one will know this chapter is up, I have to suck it up and accept it. If you read this please review. Oh and hint, hint, I'm writing this in keyboarding class instead of doing work, cause I have _no_ time. --- Okay that part is old, cause whoo its working again. So, heres the last chapter of my first Paralai fic…

--

-Rikku and Gippal's Wedding Day- (As always Paine's POV)

"Are you ready, guys?" Rikku said, frantically running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Are the flowers perfect, is the priest here? I—I… What about the groomsmen!? I know something is missing! I just-"

Yuna cut off Rikku. "Ri, sit down, you'll wrinkled the dress."

Rikku obeyed, sitting down on top of the table, and smoothing a hand over her dress.

Yuna continued to soothe her. "Rikku, everything is fine, you look amazing, Gippal can't wait to marry you, and the priest is here, and the flowers are gorgeous."

"What about-"

"Yes, the groomsmen are ready. Baralai, Tidus, and Nooj."

Baralai, I thought. I had tried my best to avoid him for the most part yesterday. I still didn't know what to say to him. I loved him. But I still had my pride. If I told him that I truly did love him with every being, fiber, and emotion I had, I think his answer would be more terrifying then any fiend I had faced. But, I needed to focus on the wedding. Rikku-best friend-wedding-. Pay. Attention. To. Rikku.

I watched this display go on for a little bit, me trying my best to assure Rikku the wedding would be perfect, as Yuna did.

Yuna walked out of the room reserved for the bride and her bridesmaid's, and came back with a bundle of things in her hands. I knew what they were.

"What is that? Are those presents?!" Rikku shrieked, her old self coming backing a flash.

"Rikku, just shut up for a second." Yuna said, well I stared at her, considering the fact Yuna rarely was rude. But, she wasn't exactly being rude.

"Something old." I said pulling out the gift, my voice nearly monotone. It was a Gullwing feather.

"Is…is this, what I think it is?" Rikku said.

I nodded. "Apparently, Buddy and Brother saved some of the feathers. So, here you go."

Rikku squealed in a very girly manner. "EEE! I love it Painey. Thanks."

"Don't forget about Yuna," I said, trying to get her to stop screeching.

"Something new." Yuna said, as she pulled out a bracelet from the pile. It had charms on it. First a Y charm. Then a R charm, then P, finishing with 4ever. YRP 4ever. But there was more on the charm. A small exact duplicate of Rikku's Godhand, Paine's Skull sword, and Yuna's pair of guns.

"Oh. My. God." Rikku whispered, examining the bracelet. She leaped up and in a second was hugging Yuna. Before I could comprehend it, she was hugging me.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said slowly. "Crushing indifference!" I said before pulling her off of me.

"Thank you sooo much guys."

"There's more," I said with fake enthusiasm, sarcasm dripping thickly from my voice.

"Really?" Rikku perked up. "What is it." She said bouncing on the bed.

"Something blue." I said, pulling a blue sphere out of the pile. "Theres nothing on it yet, but the wedding video-guy is going to record the wedding."

"So all your little half Gippal – half Rikku babies can watch it." Yuna said with amusement.

"Oh shut up. Thanks guys. This means a lot."

"One more." Yuna said smiling.

"Something used." Yuna said, pulling out a long thick veil of pure white. "Cid, he, well, he kept this, and I asked if you could have it. For your wedding you know."

Rikku took the veil and put in on her head like it was glass, well I fluffed out the sides.

"It…it was your moms, Ri."

"It was?" Rikku said softly.

"Yeah. We hoped you would like it."

Rikku sniffed. "You guys are the two best friends a girl could ever have. You guys don't understand how much this means to me."

"Please. Don't start crying Ri." I said, not wanting to deal with an emotionally charged Rikku.

"I..I won't."

Then, and knock came from the door, and Tidus entered. "I just wanted to tell you guys, that its time." He said, smiling at Rikku. then setting his gaze on Yuna.

"You look beautiful Yuna."

Yuna blushed. "Get out, I'll see you in a minute."

He laughed, and walked out."

I turned to Yuna and Rikku. "Ready guys?"

Both of them nodded. I was glad they were, cause I sure wasn't. Maybe I just wasn't ready to face Baralai. "All right then, lets do this."

Yuna put her hand out. "Y."

Rikku did too. "R."

I smiled. Our last mission. "P."

Then we all smiled. And fixing Rikku's dress and veil, she started to walk out the door, amidst the playing of the Wedding March.

I waited with Yuna and Rikku as a little girl from the village pranced down the aisle, throwing white and red rose petals to the people in the pews. (I maybe completely wrong, but I'm pretty sure the groomsmen, and bridesmaid's go next.) Then Yuna, walking out first, quickly joined arms with Tidus, and already I could see them whispering in the others ear as they walked down the aisle. Then, Nooj came, with LeBlanc already on hand, with her in a typical revealing dress as usual.

Mentally cursing into my head, I forced myself to link arms with Baralai. Walking down the aisle with him, I only wished this were somehow our own wedding. Together. But that was only a stupid fantasy that I had often. But then again, you can't help who you love. Still, I needed to focus on the wedding. Here I was walking down the aisle with him, and thinking about my fantasy wedding with Baralai. In half a minute we separated, and I took my placed next to Yuna and LeBlanc. Soon, the priest began saying the vows, and both Rikku and Gippal said I do at the appropriate times. As as soon as the priest said "You may now kiss the bride", Gippal immediately took Rikku lips in his, as the audience started in series of "awww's". Then they both walked down the aisle, acknowledging congratulations and such. Then, as everyone followed out, I went home, changing my dress into some casual clothes for the after party.

After Party (Hint, Hint: Gippal and Rikku are married now, who can say party?!)

"I'm sooo happy," Rikku gushed, talking to Yuna and I.

"As you should be." Yuna assured her.

"Are the little Gippal babies on they're way yet?" I asked, laughing slightly, adding just a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh shut up Paine. No they're not. As a matter of fact – 30 respect points."

"What!?" That is soo my thing, you take it back right now!

"Take back the Gippal babies." Rikku said.

"Fine." I said in a huff.

"Whats this about Gippal babies?" Gippal said choosing the wrong moment to come into the conversation.

Rikku shot me a death glare. "Nothing." She said, kissing Gippal on the cheek.

Gippal leaned down and whispered something into Rikku's ear that made her giggle.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

Rikku only laughed and walked away. At that moment, Baralai came up beside me, and Yuna basically disappeared form my side.

"Hey Paine. Liking the party?" 

"So far, I've seen Rikku and Gippal share a secret, something I hope is never brought up, and Yuna pulling a Houdini on me and disappearing. Fun? Not so much." 

"Mhh-mm." Baralai said. For the first time, I look at him. He seemed really jumpy. Hesitating, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked. "You look really tense." 

"Me? Tense? Uh-no. it's just-uh-hit in here?"

"It is?" I asked.

"Uh, a little?"

"Okay Baralai, whats up? Tell me."

"I don't think you want to. Know. That is"

"Yes I do? Spill."

He took a big breath.

(EEEEE!!!! Here it comes!!!!!)

He kneeled on one knee, and I almost forgot to breathe. Pulling a small box, identical to the one Tidus gave Yuna, out of his pocket; he opened it, revealing a ring, which look quite real to me.

"Paine before you answer let me say something." By now, all of our friends were in a circle around us. I was regretting I made him tell me. But then, when he started talking, I completely forgot about it.

(love-y speechy)

"Paine. I love you so much. So much it hurts. Every time I'm away from you, I feel like my heart is stretched, like its telling me to come back to you. To tell you how I feel. But, I really think that absents makes the heart grow fonder. Because nothing is as safe, and secure to me, as my love for you. It took some meddling friends. But I finally got the courage tot ell you how I feel." Then, he just stared at me, awaiting me answer like it was his whole life on the line.

"Stand up," I said, before a huge smile broke out on my face. "Your making a fool of us."

He did as I told, and when he was up, I hugged him, afraid to let him go. "I love you too Baralai. And yes. A gazillion yes's. Of course I'll marry you."

When we pulled away, I knew this was my first real smile in a long time. Then. Baralai kissed me, and in my head, my senses on fire, fireworks and an angelic choir broke out. I truly loved Baralai.

As my – no _our_ friends cheering died down, I heard Yuna laugh.

"I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks me too," I said, meaning it in every way.

"And guess what? We can double wedding."

Rikku heard this, and came over. "No way, I want a double wedding. It's not fair."

"Rikku." Gippal said motioning for her to come over.

She quickly obliged. Her problem forgotten. Linking arms with Baralai, we walked away, content in each others company.

2 Months Later

As Baralai and I arrived at the house we just bought in Besaid, I knew we would have the happiest life together. Sitting down in a chair, deep in thought, he asked me what I was thinking. I replied with nothing, when really, I was already naming our children. I could have some secrets, couldn't I?"

--

Okay it's done. Whhooo. Anyways, I hope everyone loved this. And special thanks to my bff Becky for showing me the greatness of Paralai! I love all my reviewers (but not in a nasty way!) Becky, I will write to you, once again, I wrote this in 3 days of keyboarding class.

Loves

RKL!


End file.
